


Witch Hunt

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus takes Hayley hunting in the Cauldron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Rebirth" and "Alive and Kicking" with spoilers up through the latter. Written for the prompt 'Taking Notes' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley heard a knock on her bedroom door. Looking up from her pillow, a glance out of her windows told her that the sun had set. She’d spent all day in bed crying.

“Go away” she called, to whoever was on the other side of the door. Rather than obeying her order, whoever was on the other side was turning the knob and letting themself into the room.

Through her swollen and puffy eyes, Hayley saw Klaus. “I said go away” she said, turning back to lay face down on the bed.

“Get up” said Klaus. “And get dressed. Wear something comfortable. We’re going on a witch hunt.” He turned from the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

That piqued Hayley’s interest. She dressed in a long-sleeve t-shirt and jeans with boots, and then met Klaus near the entrance to the compound.

“Tonight, Hayley, you learn what being a hybrid is all about” said Klaus, leading her out the Abattoir’s gates.

They moved at a brisk pace all the way to the Cauldron. There, they ducked into an alleyway, watching small groups come and go from the magic shops.

“Are you taking notes, love?” Klaus said, looking at Hayley. “Pay attention, because when going up against witches its important you know what you’re doing.”

“Let’s just get to the killing, already” said Hayley impatiently. She was hungry and angry.

“There first thing you need to know about witches is that they can’t be compelled. That means there’s no controlling them” said Klaus. “The second is that they can give you a nasty headache.”

“I already know this, Klaus.” Hayley rolled her eyes.

“Then you’ll have figured out that the best way to attack a witch, especially when you’re dealing with a group of them, is to either break their neck or rip out their heart” said Klaus, speaking as someone with centuries of experience. “Kill them, and then drain them, instead of the other way around.”

“Got it” said Hayley. “Now can we go kill some witches?”

“Eager, aren’t you? I wonder what Elijah would think if he could see you now” said Klaus, smirking. Then, he got serious look on his face, the look of a predator. “Okay, them” he said, pointing to a group of three women coming out of one of the shops.

Like a flash, Hayley was out of the alleyway and across the street. She grabbed the nearest witch and broke her neck with a brutal snap.

The other witches raised their hands to defend themselves, but before they could open their mouths, Klaus had ripped out both their hearts.

Hayley sunk her teeth into the neck of the witch she was holding. The blood tasted wonderful.

For the first time all day, Hayley felt something other than despair.


End file.
